


【盾铁】一个选择题 | 一发完

by Jackiestate



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiestate/pseuds/Jackiestate
Summary: “好在我的男朋友是英雄。”





	【盾铁】一个选择题 | 一发完

“如果是你，你会选哪个？”

  
电影散场的人群喧闹让史蒂夫有些听不清，他一边迅速地重新戴上鸭舌帽，一边稍稍偏头转向身边的小胡子男人。

  
“抱歉，你刚刚说什么？”

  
“我是说——”托尼也抬手拉上连帽衫，从口袋里摸出墨镜。

  
余光里的史蒂夫被粗框眼镜遮住的上半张脸，让他想起了美国队长带上头盔的样子。而那张脸又和刚刚结束的电影里另一张面具下的脸渐渐重合。

  
“如果你是布鲁斯·韦恩，你会去哪边？ ** **25052号大街，还是埃克斯大街？**** ”

  
史蒂夫停下喝饮料的动作，看着托尼镜片后那双染上墨色的双眼和他挂在嘴角的笑意，脑海里重复着托尼的问题。

  
今天是纽约一个很寻常的周五，人们在结束了一周的工作后纷纷上街找乐子，电影院因此也变得比平日更加喧闹。

  
本来是复仇者例行的电影之夜，这周轮到美国队长选电影。

  
然而很不凑巧的是，娜塔莎和克林特都还在出任务没回来；

  
索尔那远在阿斯加德的亲亲弟弟又在搞事，抡了抡锤子留下了一圈被烧焦的草地；

  
班纳——他其实没什么事，浩克很安静，而且实验也告一段落，他本人完全不介意三个人一起度过电影之夜。

  
……如果美国队长和钢铁侠都没有私下悄悄买通，哦不，拜托他的话。

  
——布鲁斯/班纳博士，能拜托你一件事吗？

  
——史蒂夫这一个月都在出任务/托尼这一个月都埋在工作室里，好不容易今天休息下来，所以我想趁今天周五带他出去放松一下。

  
嗯，所以？

  
——今天不是电影之夜嘛，如果我们单独出去留下你的话，史蒂夫/托尼他会过意不去的。

  
Alright. 看来这俩人来拜托我的事情是同一件。班纳推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，友好地向钢铁侠/美国队长笑道，“那么我今天晚上一定要把实验下个阶段的数据准备好，所以我大概没时间参加电影之夜，这样可以吗？”

  
“谢啦，布鲁斯！”/ “谢谢，班纳博士。”

  
于是钢铁侠和美国队长不约而同地在去找对方的路上碰个正着：

  
“队长？我正想找你——布鲁斯说他也不来电影之夜了。”

  
“是吗？那只有我们两个人的话，要不——”

  
“要不我们出去吃饭？”

  
“然后再看场电影？”

  
在发生了以上对话之后，钢铁侠和美国队长很快达成共识，飞速换上便装就出门了。

  
并且二人心里都悄悄比了个剪刀手——事情按照计划顺利地进行。

  
尽职的贾维斯目送二人离开大厦后，给班纳博士送上了一罐他最爱的腌黄瓜。

  
鸭舌帽下露出来的金色发根，连帽衫下精致修剪过的标志性小胡子，散场的人群不断地从他们身边略过，都没有过多注意到这两个男人。

 

托尼还在等史蒂夫的答案。

 

他们吃完饭来到电影院，美国队长出奇地选择了时下最热门的商业片(不过托尼觉得在电影院也没有太多其他选择了)，是刚刚上映不久的《蝙蝠侠：黑暗骑士》。

 

托尼吐槽了很久为什么没人来找钢铁侠谈谈进军大荧幕的事。

 

说回电影，

 

小丑同时绑架了布鲁斯的爱人瑞秋和他的朋友哈维，哈维同时也是瑞秋真正爱着的人并深爱着瑞秋。

 

这两个人被放在了生死的天平上，小丑叫蝙蝠侠做出选择。

 

****Choose between one life or the other.** **

 

一个在25052号大街，是他的朋友。

 

一个在埃克斯大街，是他的爱人。

 

蝙蝠侠几乎没有犹豫就做出了选择，他马不停蹄地奔向埃克斯大街。

 

可是他拆掉门板，看到的是倒在地上的哈维。

 

不过那都是后话了。

 

同样作为超级英雄，他们当然不会去衡量生命，可是他们都做过选择，这是真的。

 

比如史蒂夫在北冰洋选择了十几亿人的生命。

 

比如托尼在纽约上空的虫洞里也做了同样的选择。

 

但如果天平的两边放着的是爱人和朋友，托尼突然有点好奇如果是史蒂夫，他会怎么选。

 

“我想——

 

“我会选择哈维，在电影里的话。”

 

托尼跟上史蒂夫，两个人重新走入了人群中。

 

托尼歪头去看史蒂夫的侧脸，“为什么？其实电影里哈维和蝙蝠侠也不是那么要好的朋友，甚至才认识不久——”

 

“是的，但韦恩自己不是也说过吗，哥谭需要一个可以行走在阳光下的英雄，人民也需要一个给自己希望的形象——”

 

史蒂夫将手中空掉的饮料杯扔进路过的垃圾箱，“而这些是‘黑暗骑士'做不到的，至少暂时是。”

 

托尼垂眸，盯着路灯投影在地面上二人不断拉长又缩短的影子，沉默一会儿后又转头去看史蒂夫。

 

“即使这意味着你要放弃另一边——你所爱的人的生命？”

 

史蒂夫没有继续回答，他也转过头，凝视着托尼墨镜下的双眼，因为今夜晴朗无云而倒映着点点星光。

 

“那你呢？ ** **如果是你的话，你会怎么选？**** ”

 

“嗯哼，这个嘛——”托尼的眼睛骨碌一转，皱了皱鼻子将声音中的得意带出来说道，“好在我的男朋友是美国队长，我可以立马去城市的另一边救人而完全不必担心他。”

 

史蒂夫被逗笑出声，谁说钢铁侠没有超能力，他的男朋友有两种超能力——不论什么情况下总是能保持风趣幽默，和虽然听上去字面意思他在夸你但其实他是想夸他自己。

 

“你总是能从另一个不同但同样有意思的角度看待问题，托尼。”史蒂夫握拳掩盖住自己溢到嘴边的笑，“那么我要修改一下我的选择理由——”

 

“‘好在我的男朋友是钢铁侠，我可以立马去城市的另一边救人而完全不必担心他。’”

 

 

 

如果这个选择题真的可以这么简单就好了。

 

托尼的脑袋还没从刚才的猛烈打斗中恢复过来，他觉得头很痛，有很多声音在嗡鸣不已。

 

目光所及之处全都是焦黑的炭土，满天压境的外星炮火，和灭霸近在咫尺地狂妄大笑。

 

他抬头，他真的不想看到这个——

 

他真的不要看到当初红女巫的幻境变成噩梦般的现实。

 

电光火石，他那一瞬间不知道为什么想起了很多年前他和史蒂夫单独度过的那次电影之夜。

 

那天晚上散场后，街道上暖黄的灯光给身边的金发男人镀上了一圈柔和的光芒。

 

舒适，温柔，平静。

 

全部都在这一刻被捏碎在了灭霸的手中。

 

六颗无限宝石在灭霸的左手上交相辉映，而在他的右手里——

 

则是美国队长的脖颈。

 

索尔已经昏倒在地，没有人比托尼更接近灭霸。

 

小丑怪异的桀笑声响起——

 

你要做一个选择题啦。

 

你要做 ** **那个**** 选择题啦。

 

史蒂夫的双腿几乎在绝望地挣扎，他徒劳地紧紧抓住灭霸掐住自己脖子的手掌，眼睛却死死地盯着即将打出响指的手套。

 

只有几秒钟都不到的时间。

 

美国队长眼睛里的血管已经快要爆裂，而灭霸左手的响指也几乎快要打出。

 

托尼感觉到自己的耳鸣一瞬间淹没了周遭所有的声音，那一刻他好像又回到了那个电影散场的夜晚。

 

——或者还有第三种选择，我可以两个都救，因为我是钢铁侠。

 

——有的时候你就是必须要做出选择。

 

超级英雄们从来不会赞同用少数人的生命去换取更多人的。

 

可是当牺牲的一方是自己的时候，他们就好像不那么在乎了。

 

甚至有的时候，牺牲自己不是太难的事。

 

可是，要朝着爱人和队友扣下扳机却是难上好多好多倍的事情。

 

为什么要让他来做这个选择题？

 

为什么他必须做这个选择题？

 

他并没有犹豫，正是因为他几乎一瞬间就做出了选择所以他才痛苦得快要四分五裂。

 

右手是一个人，左手是半个宇宙。

 

他其实根本没得选。

 

托尼看向史蒂夫已经充血的双眼，那双眼也正看向他，带着决然，带着义无反顾，他明白了史蒂夫也已经做了那个选择题。

 

史蒂夫做了和他一样的选择。

 

他用尽力气冲上去扑向灭霸的左手，扯开了那个响指——

 

也几乎是在同一秒，美国队长的头毫无生气地歪了下去。

 

托尼预料之中被灭霸掀翻在地，他感觉喉咙一阵腥甜，可是他并不在意。

 

他没有去听灭霸势在必得的厥词，托尼趴在地上颤抖着撑起自己，他看着灭霸脚边已经没了呼吸的史蒂夫，手上还紧紧攥着早就破碎不堪的星盾。

 

响指过后，一阵平静。灭霸惊讶地翻过手掌只看到了光秃秃的手套，而不远处身披残破战甲的钢铁侠，手甲上正泛着耀眼光芒的宝石，在他周身都镀上一圈悲怆而坚毅的光泽。

 

——好在我的男朋友是钢铁侠。

 

**“I am …… Ironman.”**

 

 

 

 


End file.
